This invention relates generally to a tambourine which is a percussion musical instrument used in contemporary music. Conventional tambourines are cylindrical in shape and include sounding elements that generate a jingle sound which are mounted on pins that are located in openings in the side of the circular frame. There is also a version of the tambourine that in addition to the jingles there is a drum head mounted to one of the open ends of the circular frame.
One limitation of the conventional tambourine is that it only makes the jingle sound. Many playing situations require additional sounds such as a knock sound. This is accomplished in practice by the player hitting the tambourine with a drum stick. This is acceptable for a drum set player however, for a singer or standing players this requires the use of both hands.
The present invention combines multiple sounds with the prior art while maintaining the acoustic qualities of the tambourine by providing a multi-sound tambourine that comprises a means to create the additional sounds without requiring the use of a drum stick or similar device while the jingle sound of the conventional tambourine is generated. The present invention also provides the means to control the amount of effort that is required by the player to create the additional sounds.